


Déjà vu

by Andzia267



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Sezon 2 odcinek 7
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Co by było, gdyby Phoebe zapamiętała Erica.
Relationships: Phoebe Halliwell/Eric Bragg
Kudos: 2





	Déjà vu

**Author's Note:**

> Ostatnim razem cały serial oglądałam pięć lat temu, ale włączyłam dzisiaj ten odcinek ze względu na Mishe i o ile nieskończenie kocham Phoebe x Cole, ONI BYLI TACY SŁODCY. Dlaczego nie mógł zostać na więcej odcinków?! Poznał ich sekret, Phoebe w końcu miała okazję na normalny związek z kimś kto nie jest nadnaturalny ale kogo nie musi ciągle okłamywać aaaaaaaaa

Phoebe nie pamiętała o wypisanym już ze szpitala Benie Braggu kompletnie nic. Gdy do pokoju wszedł pytający o niego chłopak zwyczajnie wytłumaczyła mu. Uśmiechał się i był niesamowicie słodki oczywiście, ale Phoebe patrząc na niego czuła coś poza tym. Dziwne déjà vu.  
– Ty jesteś Phoebe? Poznaliśmy się w parku. – powiedział uśmiechając się jakimś cudem jeszcze bardziej słodko.   
Phoebe oddała uśmiech, zarażona urokiem chłopaka.   
– Faktycznie. – przyznała, ale nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że to nie wszystko. Musiała go znać, w końcu z życiorysu bezpowrotnie zniknęły jej trzy tygodnie. Ale dlaczego on też jej nie pamiętał. Siostry chyba powiedziałyby jej, gdyby byli parą, prawda?   
– Na pewno nie jesteś aniołem? – zapytał rozmarzonym głosem, a Phoebe nie mogła się nie zaśmiać.   
– Nie, ale jeśli chcesz mogłabym ci jakiegoś przedstawić.  
Zaoferowała, że zaprowadzi go. Idąc koło niego, jej dłoń otarła się o jego. Przed jej oczami pokazała się wizja. Eric leżący pod nią ze swoim ogromnym uśmiechem i świecącymi niebieskimi oczami. Prue komentująca jaki słodki, to on nie był. Eric pytający ją czy nie jest aniołem, tak jakby te słowa były ich przeznaczeniem, nawet po utracie pamięci.   
Otworzyła ponownie oczy. Chłopak zdążył się zatrzymać i wgapiać w nią zaniepokojony w ciągu tych paru sekund wizji.   
Jej moc tak nie działała, ale coś jej mówiło, że to wspomnienia, a nie przyszłość. Będzie musiała pogrzebać w księdze i dopytać Prue i Piper o to co konkretnie robiła przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie.   
– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Eric, przejęty.   
– Tak. – odpowiedziała patrząc w te niebieskie oczy i uśmiechając się – w jak najlepszym.   
Gdy doszli do celu, ich zawiedzione spojrzenia spotkały się. Oboje nie chcieli już się żegnać, co byłoby dosyć dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę, że wcale się nie znali.   
– Może spotkamy się na jakiejś kawie? – zaproponowała Phoebe – opowiesz mi o tej książce, którą trzymasz, a ja o aniołach. – zaproponowała, wskazując na książkę o antycznych legendach.   
Uśmiechnął się i przytaknął.   
– Bardzo chętnie o tobie posłucham.

**Author's Note:**

> Tak wiem, że jej moce tak nie działają, tak mam to gdzieś


End file.
